


Things He Doesn't Say

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's silence leaves Gaara with things that don't need to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things He Doesn't Say

There were so many things that Lee never seemed to say. Enough that Gaara wondered sometimes if there were words that he shouldn’t say to Lee in return. There didn’t seem to be a way to ask without making Lee uncomfortable.

Lee never lost his temper and told Gaara, ‘I don’t care if you don’t sleep, you can’t spend the whole night staring at me!’ Even though Gaara had heard it before. Even though Gaara never got nearly as close to another sleeper as he was when he watched Lee. Even though Gaara watched intently enough that he sometimes triggered some reflex that woke Lee and earned him confused looks from the other boy.

Likewise, Lee never came out and said, ‘I cooked this special, just for you,’ even though Gaara knew Lee took extra time and some of the spices he used were only for Gaara’s benefit. He never said, ‘I bought this for you,’ when little extra things appeared. An extra toothbrush in Lee’s bathroom, or a new zabuton on Gaara’s side of the table, was always something that appeared silently, with little more than a smile on Lee’s part.

And more than anything else, Lee never broke down and whispered, ‘Oh Gaara, I missed you.’ Even though Gaara could feel Lee mouthing those silent words against his neck. So that Gaara felt he couldn’t say it either, even if he had managed to wrap his mouth around the words.

Or maybe Lee had mouthed, ‘I’m going to eat you.’ It was hard to be sure, and the second was entirely possible with the hungry way Lee kissed and sucked his way over Gaara’s neck. His tongue worked insistently across Gaara’s skin, and soon enough Gaara had forgotten about words entirely.


End file.
